womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kitty Brucknell
Kitty Brucknell (born Kimberley Edwards on 15th November 1984) is from Cheltenham.[20] She used to be a Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, and (more recently)Lady Gaga tribute act, and featured on Dinner Date programme and also on BBC Radio 1[69] BBC Three[70] and several American TV shows.[71] Prior to appearing on the X Factor, Brucknell released the Stay EP. In week one, Kitty sang "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen and was put through by her mentor Louis. After the show, Brian May from Queen spoke out in support of her and thanking her for her performance.[72] In week two, Kitty sang "It's Oh So Quiet" with a theatrical Alice in Wonderland performance and was put through by the public vote.[73] In week three she was in the bottom two after performing "Live and Let Die", along with Sami Brookes in spite of universal praise from the judges.[74] She performed "The Edge of Glory" in the final showdown. Tulisa voted to eliminate her, but Gary, Kelly and Louis all saved her. In week four for Halloween, Kitty took to the stage on a rotating wheel with pyrotechnics and a circus theme to perform "Sweet Dreams" and was put through by the public vote.[75] In week five, Kitty sang a classicMadonna song: "Like a Prayer", but she was in the bottom three along with The Risk and Johnny Robinson in a double elimination special. The Risk had the least amount of votes from the public and were eliminated. Brucknell and Robinson then sang again for survival in the final showdown. Her mentor Louis Walsh, Tulisa and Kelly Rowland all saved her and voted against Robinson. Although he wasn't required to vote as the judges had reached a majority verdict (like in the previous week), Gary confirmed he would have voted Robinson off. On the sixth live show, Kitty wanted to sing "Born This Way". Unfortunately, Misha B chose the song and had higher priority over her. Kitty then sang "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. Kitty was for the third time in the final showdown along with Misha B. She sang "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" and although Barlow had the opportunity to take the vote to deadlock, he voted Kitty off, claiming he felt she wasn't connecting with the audience. At the end of the series, it was revealed that Brucknell had received way more votes than Misha, so if Gary had gone to deadlock Kitty would have remained in the competition.[76] Only her mentor, Louis Walsh, voted to save her. After her elimination, Lady Gaga ran on stage in tears to comfort her and took her back to her dressing room for 30 minutes for a glass of wine and a chat.[77][78] In addition to Lady Gaga, Kitty has had support from Perez Hilton, Kylie Minogue, Nathan from The Wanted and Brian Mayfrom Queen.[79] Brucknell appeared on Harry Hill's TV Burp on 19 November 2011 singing "Born This Way" in the final minute of the show. Category:1984 births